


Just As You Are

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bridget Jones inspired, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, but no love triangle, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: After a humiliating moment at a friend's party, Boo Seungkwan decides to start a diary and to get a grip and to make sure he keeps himself out of such situations in the future. Which turns out to be harder that he thought. Especially since he keeps running into one particular person who just manages to make every situation suck even more. A lawyer by the name of Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Boogyu~ I think this fic is a lot more entertaining if you've seen Bridget Jones's Diary. It was inspired by that movie, but it doesn't follow the exact plot. I wasn't in the mood for a full on love triangle and a lot of side plots, so...

Seungkwan got out off the taxi and let out a deep sigh. He was not looking forward to this party. He wasn't even sure what kind of party it was supposed to be. Christmas was two days ago so it wasn't a Christmas party, but it was too soon for a New Years party. He only agreed to come because he didn't get to see his old high school friend Wonwoo all that often. Soonyoung, another high school survivor and still one of his closest friends, was supposed to come with him but bailed on him at the last second because he was too hung over from the day before. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Wonwoo's partner Jun.

“Come in, come in.” He took Seungkwan's coat from him and glanced over his outfit. “No offense, hon, but your outfit isn't very festive. Wait right here I've got the perfect thing!”

Seungkwan was going to object and say he was fine with what he was wearing but Jun already ran up the stairs to their bedroom. Seungkwan waited awkwardly in the hallway, listening to the sound of all the people inside. Jun came back with a fluffy scarf covered in glitter and wrapped it around Seungkwan's neck. “There. You look just like a gay Christmas present.”

“Is that a look I want to go for?” Seungkwan wondered out loud.

“Of course it is. Lot's of great men in our living room right now. Have I told you about Kim Mingyu? He's an old law school buddy of mine and he got out of a very serious relationship a few months ago. His ex was cheating on him with their neighbor, poor guy. He could hear them going at it through the walls!”

Seungkwan followed Jun to the living room and was glad to find Wonwoo there. They shared a quick hug.

“Sorry if Jun is trying to set you up with someone again,” he mumbled. It definitely wasn't the first time that Jun had tried to set him up, but, apart from Wonwoo, he just seemed to have the most terrible eye for men. However, maybe, Seungkwan thought as he saw the face of the man Jun was dragging over, this time would be different. Maybe this time he'd gotten it right. But when he looked down and saw the hideous novelty holiday sweater the other man was wearing he immediately thought 'maybe not'.

“Boo Seungkwan, this is Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan.” Jun introduced the two. “Mingyu is a successful lawyer who likes dogs and being handsome, Seungkwan works at a publishing company and has a great ass.” They exchanged a couple of polite awkward nods. “Now, if you will excuse me I have to check on my souffle before it deflates.”

And that was the end of the conversation really. Seungkwan tried to make smalltalk, but this Mingyu guy was as stale as a two week old Christmas cookie. He hardly spoke and didn't laugh at any of Seungkwan's jokes. As per usual, this set up was a swing and a miss. But it wasn't until later that party that Seungkwan hit a new low when he overheard Mingyu talking to Jun.

“I do  _ not _ need you to set me up with someone who laughs at his own lame jokes, has no fashion sense and probably thinks tomato sauce is a vegetable.”

It was at that moment that his eyes connected with Seungkwan, who had just been loading a bunch of Jun's crab cakes onto a plate. And that was it. That was the moment where Seungkwan decided that next year was going to be different. Next year he wouldn't end up all alone stuffing his face at a party with mostly people he didn't want to be around in the first place and feeling completely humiliated.

He was going to eat better, exercise more, drink less. But more importantly no more going out with assholes, perverts or mind-numbingly dull people (like this Mingyu clearly was) as he had in the past. He was going to find a good, nice, not too bad looking boyfriend.

But first, he was going to get absolutely wasted with his friends on New Year's Eve.

* * *

“He said I had NO fashion sense! And HE was wearing the ugliest sweater I have  _ ever _ seen!” Seungkwan slurred. “BUT! I made a resolution! I'm going to write down my life in this...” He pulled a big book from underneath his couch, “...diary and get my shit together! And the first thing I'm going to write is...”

_ Kim Mingyu is an ASSHOLE. A BORING, dull, uninteresting asshole who will rue the day he was rude to me! RUE IT! _

“Wow, I'm impressed you can write this well given how drunk you are.” Hansol, Seungkwan's friend and co-worker, said as he tried to focus his eyes on the text.

“In drunkenness lies truth!” Seungkwan hiccuped before he let his head rest on the pages of his new diary.

“Hear, hear!” Soonyoung yelled out with a raised glass of alcohol in his hands before he too passed out. Jihoon, the last of their little friend group and semi-successful music producer, was already snoring on the floor with a face colored red by alcohol.

The next morning Seungkwan woke up with the worst headache. On the table he found a note from his friends saying they had already left. Seungkwan looked around and groaned. They clearly hadn't bothered cleaning anything up before leaving. His eyes fell on his diary and he re-read what he had written the day before. “Can't really remember writing this, but it's true anyway,” he mumbled while picking up the pen and adding:

_ First day of the new year and I have already been abandoned by friends. Must remember to not invite them to my house next year. _

He stood up and raised a fist to the sky. “Go get it, Boo Seungkwan!” He groaned at his own loudness and sank back down on the couch. “I'll go get it after I've taken some aspirin.”

* * *

The year hadn't been going all that spectacularly so far. In the last few months he had gone to the gym a total of two times, he still ate snacks at one AM (although they were healthier than before) and he'd had zero dates. At work he was constantly out shined by a younger, enthusiastic co-worker by the name of Lee Chan. He also happened to be a really nice guy, so Seungkwan couldn't even hate him for it.

At least he hadn't had to deal with anymore assholes talking about him behind his back. That is, not until the night of the launch party of one of their latest books. He had just arrived and already he lost all desire to be there. For in the middle of the room stood none other than Kim Mingyu. Before he could pretend to not have seen him they made eye-contact. Seungkwan cursed under his breath. He wanted to just ignore him, but he wasn't about to give this jerk a reason to say he was rude. He straightened his shoulders and made his way over to him and the mysterious looking man he had been talking to.

On his way he was joined by Chan. “Who are they? They look so sophisticated. Introduce me.”

Seungkwan stopped in front of Mingyu and forced a smile that was reciprocated by a probably just as fake smile in return.

“ _ This is Lee Chan. A little know-it-all who means well. This is Kim Mingyu a boring rude asshole who, judging from his demeanor, hasn't gotten laid since his ex went a little bit too far in loving thy neighbor.” _

Or so the situation played out only in Seungkwan's own imagination. In reality he was much more civil. “Hello, Mingyu. How nice to see you again. Let me introduce you to my colleague, Lee Chan. He is one of our youngest and most hardworking editors. Truly a rising star in the publishing world. Chan, this is Kim Mingyu. He's a very successful lawyer.”

“Nice to meet you. This is Xu Minghao, my business partner and well renowned and highly sought after lawyer. This is Boo Seungkwan, he loves to eat crab cakes.”

Chan burst out laughing and Seungkwan wished he had a crab cake right now, so he could shove it in Mingyu's obnoxious face. He scanned the room, hoping to find someone he knew or at least less horrible people. Instead he was spotted by his boss and consequently hailed over by him. He excuse himself and went over to him.

“Eunkwang, we're about to start and I was thinking, why don't you introduce me before I introduce the author? It'll give the whole thing a sense of formality.”

His boss had never once called him by the right name and at this point Seungkwan had given up correcting him. So he just smiled, “Certainly, sir. I'll do that.” The very thought of having to stand in front of a group of authors, publishers, journalists and others, none of who were actually paying any attention to him, made Seungkwan want to fake acute appendicitis. And yet, that was what he ended up doing. So now he stood there, trying to get their attention.

“L-ladies and gentlemen.” Seungkwan started but no-one looked up. No wonder given that the microphone wasn't working. He tapped it with his finger, but nothing happened. “H-hello? Hello? HEY!”

Now they were paying attention.

“He..y. Thank you all for coming here tonight to the launch of...” Shit. The worst moment to forget the name of the book they were launching. He tried to look around casually to find the name of the book somewhere, to no avail. “...to...” He stammered and he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. From the corner of his eye he saw Hansol snickering in the corner. “...to the launch of our latest book! The best book ever published! It's, eh, great...this new book. You should all read it. But before you do that let me introduce you to the person who will give it a  _ proper _ introduction. Mr....Mr. Han.”

“Thank you, Eunkwang. Maybe next time you'll find the switch that turns this thing on.” His boss said with a condescending tone in his voice and he easily turned on the microphone and started his speech.

Seungkwan stood at the edge of room all by himself. He had just utterly embarrassed himself and he was sure everybody thought he was a complete idiot. This night sucked. Maybe if Hansol hadn't come over to tell him Soonyoung and Jihoon were waiting for them at a nearby bar, Seungkwan would have seen Kim Mingyu staring at him from across the room.

* * *

After the launch party debacle Seungkwan had gotten himself back on track. He let Jihoon and Soonyoung drag him along to the gym two times a week and he had cut down on late night snacking. For real this time. He had also managed to not utterly embarrassing himself again. Until that night. The night of Seungcheol and Jeonghan's house party. A dress up party. The theme: sexy animal. Seungkwan, while he thought the theme was a bit much for a bunch of people in their thirties, had decided to go for it costume wise. So he showed up in a full on bunny girl (well, boy in this case) costume. With ears, a tail, net-fish stockings and a cute little sticker of a carrot on his right cheek. Looking at himself in the mirror he actually started to look forward to this party a bit. He wondered what kind of animals the others had chosen.

His enthusiasm, however, evaporated instantly when Jeonghan opened the door for him that night.

“Why are you wearing a  _ suit? _ !” Seungkwan yelled out in shocked surprise. He caught a glimpse of some of the other guests inside and was even more shocked. “Why is  _ everybody _ dressed in suits!? You said this was going to be a fun ' _ sexy animal' _ dress up party!”

“Oh, dear,” Jeonghan said trying to stifle a laugh as he took in Seungkwan's bunny boy outfit. “Didn't you get the e-mail? We decided to change it to a red carpet theme instead.”

“I clearly did NOT get that e-mail! What am I supposed to do now!?”

“Oh, shush. No-one will even notice! Come.” Before Seungkwan could object Jeonghan dragged him inside. People definitely did notice. But at least most of them were polite enough not to say anything. “Cheollie!” Jeonghan called out to his husband, “Look who's here!”

Seungcheol looked Seungkwan up and down, “You don't read your e-mail much, do you?”

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes into thin slits and yanked the drink his 'friend' was holding out to him from his hand.

“Relax. Just have some fun. It's a party!” Seungcheol said and he clinged their cups together even though they were paper and made no sound. “Go mingle!”

Seungkwan figured it couldn't hurt to see who else was here. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had such a wide friend circle that there was always a familiar face at their parties. Unfortunately, not all familiar faces were faces he wanted to see.

“What are you drinking? Carrot juice?”

“Excuse me?” Seungkwan asked as he turned around and looked in the face of Kim Mingyu.

“Carrot juice is very healthy. Lots of vitamins...”

“Oh yeah? Well, I'm drinking Jeonghan's infamous punch. Lots of alcohol.”

There came a chuckle from besides him and Minghao walked by. He stopped to stand next to Mingyu. “What red carpet did you come from? The adult human version of Peter Rabbit?”

“Haha...yeah, eh...I just thought normal red carpets are kind of boring, right?” Seungkwan replied. He threw a bitter smile their way and walked away. He didn't care if they thought he was rude. They were the ones being rude. He waded through the people until he spotted a welcome sight.

“I take it you didn't get that e-mail either?” He asked Soonyoung who was dressed in tiger ears and a mesh shirt that left very little to the imagination.

“I did, actually, but I chose to ignore it. This is much more fun.”

“If by fun you mean completely humiliating then sure.”

“Oh come one, look at yourself. With that much ass showing you might get lucky tonight. Cheol and Han have plenty of single and open relationship kind of friends. Just look around you, Boo. Lots of man meat to be eaten.”

“Please don't say man meat. I swear I'll become a vegetarian.”

“I'm serious! Like, for example, how about that one over there!” Seungkwan immediately scrunched up his nose in disgust when he saw who Soonyoung was pointing at.

“No, thank you.  _ That _ is Kim Mingyu. Remember? The rude asshole lawyer.”

“ _ THAT _ is Mingyu? You never told me he was so hot!”

“He may look hot, but his personality is as cold as ice. Anybody will turn completely frigid once he opens his mouth. Except maybe for that subzero partner of his that's always lurking around him.”

As if summoned Minghao appeared by Mingyu's side again and handed him a drink. Seungkwan scoffed at the sight of the two of them and chugged his own drink. There was going to be a long diary entry tonight.

* * *

He had been looked forward to a nice quiet weekend at home by himself (after a disastrous date last week) when Seungkwan looked at his planner. He let out a groan. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to have dinner over at Bin and Dongmin's that night. He sighed and walked over to his closet to pick an outfit. It was only a dinner party. How bad could it be?

Not great, as it turned out. When he followed his friend Bin into the room where the other guests were already waiting, his eyes landed on an unpleasant surprise. Mingyu and his 'business' partner Minghao. Why was this guy everywhere? Seungkwan didn't even think he knew anyone at this table. “What are you doing here?” He blurted out.

“Ehm, I used to work with Dongmin when we first started out.”

“Oh. Right.” It wasn't all that inconceivable for them to know each other. Both lawyers and both the same age.

“Everybody this is Seungkwan.” Bin introduced him. “Seungkwan, these are Jinyoung and Mark, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk and you know Jisoo and Seokmin of course.” Seungkwan sat down and as he greeted the other people at the table he realized that he was the only person there who had come alone.

“No bunny outfit today?” Minghao asked with a smile that Seungkwan had trouble seeing as anything but mocking.

“Eh, no, not today. We bunnies only wear our tails on very special occasions.” This was going to be another evening where he was surrounded by happy couples. Although he didn't know for a fact if Minghao and Mingyu were together like that. It was okay. As long as nobody would ask him that dreaded question.

“So, tell us Seungkwan. How's your love life going?” Jisoo asked with a teasing smile. Seungkwan forced a smile. There it was. “Oh you know, just...enjoying the single life for now.”

“No fish nibbling on your fishing pole, then?” Seokmin joked.

It took a little bit more effort to once again curl his lips into a polite smile, “Not currently, no.”

“Maybe you should try changing the bait. Mix up your wardrobe a little bit, get a haircut. And don't make so many jokes on the first date.”

“Maybe,” Seungkwan replied and he took a sip from the wine Bin had poured for him. “Say, does anybody know, was it one in four couples who end up getting divorced or one in three?”

“One in three,” Mingyu spoke up loudly, much to Seungkwan's welcome surprise. They looked at each other and Seungkwan couldn't help the small smile tugging on the side of his mouth.

Still, the rest of the evening proved to be just as dreadful as the beginning had been. His love life didn't come up again, but everybody else couldn't seem to stop talking about all the great couple things they were doing in their lives. Seungkwan was glad when the evening was drawing to a close and he called a taxi. He stood in the hallway putting on his coat when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find Mingyu. “Can I help you?”

“No, ehm...” Mingyu looked at Seungkwan like he wasn't really sure what he was doing there either, “You're really bad at public speaking.”

“Wow, thanks,” Seungkwan scoffed. Was this guy just out to get him or what?

“No, sorry, that's not what I wanted to say. I mean, it's true, but what I wanted to say was that I realize I haven't always been the most friendly to you. Especially at Jun and Wonwoo's party last year. I was inexcusably rude for no good reason, but...despite how I might have come across...I just want you to know that I...like you.”

“You mean apart from the horrible public speaking, my lame sense of humor and—"

“No,” Mingyu cut him off. “I like you. Just as you are.”

Seungkwan was at a complete loss for words. Did Kim Mingyu, the guy he had disliked from the moment he met him and who he thought disliked him just as much, just tell him that he liked him? Just as he is.

From behind Mingyu Minghao entered the scene and Mingyu turned around at the call of his name. Seungkwan still stood motionless. “Mingyu? Come on, Dongmin has some very refreshing insights in that case we've been working and I think we're really onto something. Chop chop.”

Mingyu turned back around and gave Seungkwan a little nod before he left.

<>

“Are you sure he said he likes you ' _ just as you are _ ?'Soonyoung asked. “Not like...a bit taller?”

“Or with a better control of what comes out of your mouth?” Jihoon added.

“No I'm telling you that's what he said! He likes me. Just. As. I. Am.” With a bit of a smug smirk on his face Seungkwan took another sip of his drink. The day following the dinner party he had invited his friends out for drinks to discuss the latest news and Mingyu was one of the headlines.

“Damn.” Hansol nodded impressed.

“Fuck me, that's kinda hot.” Soonyoung sighed and he took a big gulp of his beer.

“But this is someone you hate, right?” Jihoon asked.

“Oh yes, I can't stand him. Still. It's nice to be told by someone that they like you, right? And I'm sure he just meant like as in he wants to be my friend or something. Which I don't see happening.”

“He's so hot though.”

“Let it go, Soonyoung. You hit on him at the party and he turned you down.”

Jihoon let out a small snort, “At least he has some common sense.”

* * *

Seungkwan was struggling with heavy grocery bags and barely managed to open the door to his house. He groaned as he lifted the bags onto the kitchen counter. At the beginning of the week he'd had a sudden burst of motivation to try something new and had landed on trying his hand at cooking. Since he felt like cooking for just yourself isn't all that fun, he had invited his three best friends over for this Saturday. He unpacked all the ingredients and took it all in. How hard could it be, really? He was suspecting he was going to uncover one of his hidden talents this day.

Fast forward a few hours and Seungkwan had gone from looking for talent to hoping he'd be able to create something edible. His apron and his kitchen were a mess, he had batter from the crust for the quiche (one of Jun's recipes) smeared across his forehead and one of the bottles of wine that had been intended to be drunk _ during _ dinner was half empty. But at least he had managed to make something of a crust and get all the ingredients inside of it. He set the timer for the oven and started preparing for the next course. Soup. “ _ Tie together with string _ .” He mumbled the recipe to himself. String. What kind of weird recipe required string. He thought for a moment and went into his living room where he pulled open a drawer. “Perfect.” He said as he pulled out some blue string that he bought once to wrap some presents with.

He had just placed the tied up vegetables in the water when his phone rang.

“ _ Do you still have that electric screw driver you borrowed? _ ” Wonwoo asked over the phone.

“Eh, yeah.”

“ _ I need it back. Mingyu wants to borrow it. _ ”

“Eh, yeah, of course, but can I call you back? I'm kind of in the middle of something.”

Without waiting for an answer he hung up and quickly turned off the stove before his homemade croutons would cease to exist. He was once again disturbed by a ringing. The doorbell this time.

“For fuck's sake why do they choose  _ this _ evening to be early. Yes, yes, I'm coming!” He ran to the door and opened it fully expecting his friends to be on the other side. Instead he was greeted by Mingyu's tall physique.

“Oh!” He yelled out surprised and took a step back. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Didn't Wonwoo call you? I'm here for the screw driver.”

“Oh, right, okay. I didn't think you needed it like  _ right _ now.”

“I don't really. I was just in the neighborhood anyway. Wonwoo told me where you live”

“Right, ehm, I sort of have to look for it, it's probably—" He was interrupted by the kitchen timer. “Oh shit, I have to take the thing out of the oven!” He ran back to the kitchen and pulled the oven door open. “Shit.” He pulled out the tray and stared at his burnt spinach and smoked salmon quiche. “I don't understand...” he said, not bothered by the fact that Mingyu had followed him to the kitchen. “...I put it in just as long as the recipe said! See, here it is:  _ place in oven for _ ...” he stopped and looked at the text again. “I swear it said a different time before.”

Mingyu picked up a knife and gently poked at the failed quiche. “It's amazing how you've managed to burn the top and left the bottom and inside soggy and soaked. Did you sautéthe spinach to rid it of excess water?”

Seungkwan stared at him and blinked as if he was only now noticing who was talking to him. “I-I did! I totally did! Maybe...not as long as the recipe said, but it looked like it was ready!” He let out a defeated sigh. “I hope at least my soup is still okay.”

Mingyu took the liberty to lift the lid of the pan that he assumed had the soup in it. “Well, it's blue,” he stated.

“Blue!? It's not supposed to be blue!” He got closer and stared down at the liquid. “Shit, it must have been the string!”

“Oh, it's string soup, is it?”

Seungkwan let out a sort of insulted yet amused puff of air and Mingyu shook his head with a smile. “You know, there isn't enough blue food if you ask me. You should put it on instagram, maybe you'll start a trend.”

“It's not funny. My friends will be here soon and I have nothing to feed them except burnt soggy quiche and blue soup. And I was going to make a salad, but I'll probably find a way to ruin that too. I already kind of burned the croutons.”

“Alright, let me think,” Mingyu said and he pushed his sleeves up to reveal his well-shaped forearms. “Do you have anymore eggs?”

It took Seungkwan a moment to realize what was happening here, but Mingyu was offering to help him out. “Yes! Yes, I have eggs!”

“Great, we can make an omelet.”

“Not souffle?” Seungkwan joked, not sure if Mingyu would remember what Jun had said all those months ago.

“Oh no, we don't want to risk it. It might deflate.”

They both chuckled and Seungkwan walked over to the fridge to get the eggs. Maybe this dinner wasn't going to be such a disaster after all.

When his friends showed up they were more than surprised to find Seungkwan's other guest, but they didn't say a word. They simply asked if he'd be staying for dinner (except for Soonyoung who also added that when he'd hit on him at that party he was just kidding).

“Yes,” Seungkwan replied and crossed eyes with Mingyu. “Yes, of course he is. He helped me out a bit with the food anyway.”

Jihoon stared at the soup on his spoon as he let it fall back into the bowl, “It's, eh, blue.”

Hansol dared a taste. “It's really good, Kwan,” He said, clearly struggling to keep it down.

“Yes. Delicious,” Soonyoung added with a pained smile.

Everybody looked at each other and the table erupted with laughter.

“I have to say this is really quite bad,” Mingyu said laughing and he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“So,” Soonyoung said directed at Mingyu once the laughter had died down, “After your boyfriend fucked the neighbor did you move or—"

Seungkwan's eyes widened in shock and he nearly choked on his drink, “Eat up!” He yelled to drown-out the question. “Next up we've got a lovely omelet!”

After all of the food that they were able to stomach was eaten they sat around the table and made idle conversation. “So, I think it's time for us to go,” Jihoon said as he stood up and looked over at Hansol and Soonyoung.

“But it's only ten thirty and it's the weekend. Why are we going so—" The meaning behind Jihoon's piercing stare finally became clear to him and his eyes darted between Seungkwan and Mingyu and back to Jihoon, “Oooh, right. Yes, we really must get going. Mingyu, it was lovely seeing you again. Seungkwan, thank you for the unique dining experience.”

Seungkwan walked them to the door. Hansol leaned in and whispered, “Make sure your bedroom isn't a total pigsty, he looks like a neat freak.”

Seungkwan's eyes widened. Not because Hansol was suggesting that he and Mingyu would be getting it on, bu because the image of his untidy bedroom flashed before his eyes. If there was any chance that Mingyu was going to end up in his bedroom tonight he would surely be turned off at the sight of Seungkwan's dirty laundry all over the floor.

He closed the front-door and turned back around to face Mingyu who was standing a lot closer than Seungkwan remembered. He took another step closer, but before anything else could happen Seungkwan slipped away under his arm. “Can you excuse me for just a moment? I'll be  _ right _ back. Just make yourself at home on my couch or something. Read some of my very educational magazines that are on the table.” He chuckled awkwardly and disappeared into his bedroom. He quickly started gathering his clothes and throwing them into his closet. He was just about done when he heard the front-door close. He walked out and looked around. “Mingyu?” he asked an empty room. He walked over to his window and looked outside just in time to see Mingyu disappear around the corner.

Confused he turned back to face his living room and that's when he saw it. There, on the coffee table, lay his diary. He had completely forgotten to put it away. He rushed to it to see what page it was on, because that first entry about Mingyu and all the things he didn't like about him certainly hadn't been the last.

_ Saw Kim Mingyu again today. Why do I have to keep running into him and why does he have such a huge stick up his ass? It's not MY fault his boyfriend cheated on him. Maybe if he wasn't so BORING and RUDE. I HATE HIM! _

“Shit” Seungkwan cursed under his breath. “Shit, shit, shit.” He ran to the door, stepped into a pair of sneakers as fast as he could and hurried after him. “Fuck, it's freezing.” He didn't have time to turn back and put on a coat though. Not if he wanted to catch up to him. He ran in the direction Mingyu had gone in.

“Mingyu!” He yelled down the street, but he had lost sight of him. He was now standing at the beginning of the shopping area near his house. Too many ways to go. He turned around and around again in the hopes to get any clue on which direction to go in. He was about to judge it hopeless and give up when he saw him getting out of one of the shops. He froze in place and stared at him. Mingyu saw him too and fortunately he didn't walk away. Quite the opposite, he was making his way over.

Seungkwan stood there waiting and shivering now that he was no longer moving. “I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean what I wrote. I mean...I  _ did _ mean it, but, you see the thing is, I was so stupid that I didn't even mean what I meant.” He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to get warmer. “It's only a diary and everybody knows that diaries are just full of crap.”

“I know that. I was just going to buy you a new one. For a fresh start.”

“Oh...” He looked down at Mingyu's hands, but realized he had nothing in them.

“They didn't have any...” Mingyu said, looking a bit sheepish. “Not that many people write paper diaries nowadays, I guess. I'll order you one online or something.”

Seungkwan looked at him. He couldn't believe how the face that had annoyed him for so long suddenly looked so endearing. And beautiful. And hot. He didn't care that people were watching, he lunged forward and got on his tiptoes so he could clash their lips together. He wrapped his arms around his neck and felt Mingyu's arms around him. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. From the corner of his eyes Seungkwan saw a few old ladies whispering. He chuckled a bit embarrassed. Mingyu, however, stared them down while he wrapped his long black coat around Seungkwan to keep him warm. He leaned back down to kiss him again. Seungkwan let him.

“Wait a minute...” Seungkwan said, keeping close, “...nice boys don't kiss like that.”

Mingyu ghosted his lips against Seungkwan's. “Oh yes they fucking do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Boo Seungkwan hates going to parties/social events. I'm sorry if he came off as a total sourpuss, lol.
> 
> Mingyu's attempt to be funny at the book launch: FAIL  
> Mingyu's attempt at flirting at the costume party: FAIL
> 
> I'm not sure if this all made sense since I cut so much of the original Bridget Jones plot, but I liked writing it nonetheless, so if there's somebody there who enjoyed reading this feel free to delight me with a comment ;) (Also...the last line didn't really fit all that much, but it's ICONIC so I had to)
> 
> (p.s. anybody who thinks Soonyoung wouldn't take any chance to dress up as a (sexy) tiger is just lying to themselves)  
> (p.s.2 I looked up 'chop chop' to make sure I was remembering its use correctly and I found out that it has a Cantonese origin...#themoreyouknow )


End file.
